Of Disney Characters, Royal Decrees, and Tea
by LittleBlackTearDrops
Summary: Of Disney Characters, Royal Decrees, and Tea Without Cream is a story placing OC's of ours into a Disney World, where they must save all of Disney World from the perils of Annelise. Can Yukio and Shira with the help of Mushu and others save the kingdom?
1. Dear Journal

First off: This is a story of OC's placed into a "Disney World". It involves a world that controls all the characters of Disney movies, although all will not be mentioned in it.

Second off: All the credit cannot go to me. This is a story that was written by my friend and I. We both each wrote one chapter and switched each chapter. So if you noticed a difference in writing style that is because there were two authors to the story.

Third: So without further ado, please enjoy...

Of Disney Characters, Royal Decrees, and Tea. (Without Cream)

Dear Diary,_ Dear Journal,_

_ Beginning my story, I am at a loss as what to call it. I am even more at a loss as to how to begin my story. Katy says she has to go get her glasses, and has abandoned me to think for myself. It's too hard. _

_ First off, why, you might ask, am I writing this story? I really have no clue myself. All I know is that, since Katy took off after Jessie to murder her, and Ashley fell down on the floor laughing, I am alone. Now, you may be wondering, who are these people? More importantly, who am I? I am Kathryn._

_ It all started in Social Studies on March the fourteenth. We were learning about the constitution, and the beginning of the American government. I was bored. Really bored. Our teacher, Mr. Yarbrough, was going on and on about "Popular sovereignty" and some fella named Montesquieu. Usually, he does something amusing, like beat someone up, but he was on a constitutional roll here. _

_ There had to be something interesting to do. I glanced at my best friend Katy, who sat next to me. She was scribbling something down on a piece of paper. She saw me _looking _at her, grinned and held up the notes so I could see. The title on the paper said, "101 Foolproof Ways to Take over the World." Hmmm. How typical of her. Always the evil one. She looked past me to glare at Jessie, our other friend. She was the slightly mad one, and, as Katy put it,"horribly "optimistic. She was also writing. I leaned over to see what she she wrote. Her paper said, "101 ways to Foil Katy's Foolproof ways to Take over the World." I shook my head and turned to my last best friend. Ashley was drooling. Her eyes were glazed over. I leaned up to her and whispered softly in her ear. _

_ "Montesquieu." Ashley jerked up, crying, "Donuts!" Mr. Yarbrough merely rolled his eyes, and went on with his lesson. Katy and Jessie were snickering behind their notebooks. Ashley turned around and glared at me. I smiled sweetly back at her. "I'll get you after school," she hissed. "Can't. I have to babysit,"I whispered back._

_ I was babysitting a new family that day. I didn't know the children, but I did know a sure fire way to pass the time; Disney Movies. I knew almost every animated Disney movie front to back. Which sparked an idea of what to do for the next 50 minutes, as I determined by looking at the clock. I sent one last glance at my friends. Katy and Jessie were hissing spiteful comments across the room at each other when Mr. Yarbrough's back was turned. Ashley's head was dipping closer and closer to the desk. _

_ I grinned. What would happen if my three friends we're lost in a world where Disney existed and coincided. A "Disney World" of sorts. I opened my notebook and began to write... _


	2. I Can Fly

Kathryn: So unfortunately, I got mad with the first chapter and made it like... ten pages long on my word document. I'm sorry if you're looking at this first chapter and thinking it's too long. The others aren't as long as this one... I believe... more like I can't remember. We wrote this story a really long time ago.

* * *

I Can Fly

In a certain world, there was imagination. So _The Author _ (also known as Kathryn, or the voice) then decided she was going to take a hold of this magic, and use it for her own use. Looking down upon this world, you found 5 different kingdoms, and one other that was an island. Three girls are now lost in this world. We now journey down to their attitudes on this new turn in their lives. Annelise (also known as Katy) is a little outraged and confused. She demands to know what has happened, and why the heck she is in this place. Shira (Ashley) is confused, but this is her natural character, for she is not that smart of a person. Last but not least is Yukiko (Jessie) who is ecstatic beyond her wildest beliefs, as to where she has ended up.

Looking around, Annelise assayed her surroundings. Every shape was twisted, making the place around her look a bit abstract. She was walking on a gravel path that continued to twist many turns for miles. Sighing, she began to walk in the direction she had been facing. _Strange, where am I? _This place was definitely not home, but then again, where was home? _The Author_ watched her movements carefully. She would soon reach the castle.

Annelise looked down at her hands. They weren't normal. The fingers had no lines where the joints were, and the color was off with shade lines that barely ever changed. What had happened to her? She reached up to feel her face. Her face felt as though she was running her hand along paper. It was smooth, no creases, wrinkles, or bumps of any sort. What indeed had happened? Annelise knew she was getting no where with the questions. No one was answering. Giving up the whole confusion thing, she came to a fork in the road.

_Which way to go? _

"Doesn't everyone wonder which way to go?"A voice said from no where.

"Who's there?" Annelise replied.

"Which way to go you ask. Hmmm... Which way indeed." The voice chuckled.

For some reason to her, the voice was strangely familiar.

"What do you want?" Annelise hissed. She was loosing her patience with this person. They weren't helping her at all. She looked to the right, then to the left. Both paths looked exactly the same. No differences. Even the flowers were all placed in the same place. Though, there weren't that many flowers.

"Would you like me to give you a hint?"The voice sounded as if it was amused.

"Although your hint would be _needed _greatly. May I ask, what do you find so funny? Who are you anyway?"Annelise wished they wouldn't be so secretive.

"Don't worry. You'll soon know who I am. For now, though. You must reach the castle. Without you, I guess I really don't have a story. Don't screw this up." And with that, a strange unseen force gently pushed her in the back towards the left.

"This path?" she asked.

But there was no answer.

_Don't screw this up? That's my line!_

"Is not,"the voice disagreed, laughing.

"Urgh! Get out of my head!" she shouted to the air.

"Am I really in it?"the voice inquired. There was a moment of silence. Annelise fought to seek for a comeback, but nothing came to mind." Oh, and I advise you not to talk to yourself in public. Others might see." It snickered.

"Fine, already. I'm going, I'm going! Pushy person. You know what, I'm going to ignore you the next time you try to talk to me, so take that." Annelise began walking down the path, hopeful that the voice would stay at the fork in the road, and stay there forever.

"How about you take this."

All of the sudden, a huge safe landed next to her. She jumped back, but even if she had stood still; it still wouldn't have hit her.

"Good-bye..." the voice faded away.

"Don't you dare go! _I'm not finished with you!_" Yet, she felt an empty presence, and knew that the voice was gone.

Huffing, she stomped forward. After a few twists and turns, about a half a mile ahead, stood a castle. Birds flew chirping around it. They sang and then one smashed into a window. Annelise winced and laughed a bit. She sped up her steps and headed towards the castle. Upon arriving, the gates, she found, were locked.

"Man, how do I get in...? Oo! I know." She reached into her pocket and found a bobby pin. Earlier that day, she had picked it up off the floor of her living room at home and had stuck it in her pocket.

She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, with a blue sweater, and a shirt that said "I Scare Vampires."

Sliding the pin into the lock, she twisted it slightly to the right. The pin slid further into the hole. Turning it to the right she heard a snap, but nothing happened. Pushing the pin in further, while applying pressure to it, she twisted it to the right. A small click was uttered from the lock, and it popped open. She removed the lock and entered.

_Wimps. What kind of security was that? The lock could be picked and there were no guards. _

As if on cue, guards came running around the outside of the wall. Annelise raced to the pick up the lock on the ground. She slammed the gates closed, and locked them from the inside. Just as the lock clicked back into place, fists pounded the gate. She stuck her tongue out at the gate, although the guards could not see, then raced away across the lawn.

The castle was large, and in fact, looked like a perfect replica of Disney World's Cinderella Castle. Annelise passed by the bird that had smacked against the window. It was now dead on the ground. It was strange looking. Like a cartoon bird. Walking around a bit, she continued to search for an entrance. Finally, she saw a side door.

_Strange, didn't know they had side doors. I mean, secret exits, but why a door in plain sight?_

Annelise tried the handle. "If this doesn't work, I'll just break the door down,"she said aloud to herself. It turned easily. Shoving the door a bit; it flung open to reveal a long hallway. The walls were made of gray stones, and the floor was smooth concrete. There were small candles lined on each side of the hallway. Yet, there were still shadows. Shutting the door behind her, and locking it, she started down the hallway. Passing by each candle, she leaned over and blew them out.

_That's better. Darkness is always better. Plus, if those bumbling idiot guards use that door they have to walk down a hallway of darkness. _

Coming to the end of the hallway, she found another door. This door was different. There was a key hole, but no handle. There was still two candles glowing, so she had a bit of a light to see. Annelise scanned the door with her eyes. It was strangely colored. The outside was lined in about five inches of blue all around the door. Painted in the light blue, were silver Mickey shaped heads. She had seen Mickey's head shape before. Three circles placed together. The door itself was an off light green and white wavering stripes. She ran her hands over the surface. To her surprise; it was made of a rough surface. Like sand paper. Drawing her hand back, she looked at the key hole.

_Will the bobby pin work for this too? _

Trying it in the lock, she gasped in surprise when the bobby pin was swallowed hole by the lock. It had disappeared right out of her hands. "Shoot!" she hissed. "Now what?"

A scraping sound came from inside the door. Sounds, like joints popping were uttered from inside the sand paper door. Then a small tick sounded off, and the door disappeared. More like it went down. The whole frame slide quickly down, so Annelise quickly entered the room. Turning around, the door came just as quickly back up. Instead, inside this room though; it looked like part of the wall.

This room was brighter, and gave off a warm feeling. A voice came from a distance in the back of the room, so she quickly ducked down behind a bed. The bed was small, and beside it, or behind, sat another just like it. Each had gold throws and pillows, with smoothly polished wood chests at their foots. From where she was, she could see a door that led out into a hallway. From a room that she couldn't see, through the hallway, there was a voice coming from it. She stood up slowly and began to walk forward. (See this link for a picture, . ). Going around the end of the bed she entered the small hallway. Creeping along the wall, she peeked into the bigger room.

There, stood someone who she actually didn't believe she was seeing. Actually, there paced a panicked person. This person was Cinderella. And although she was supposed to be a pretty princess, at that moment she looked like frantic drunk who had forgotten where they'd put their beer.

_Pathetic. _

Being spotted by the intoxicated Cinderella, Annelise froze. "Oh dear me!" Cinderella exclaimed. "I have a visitor. Oh, I have a visitor. Haven't seen people. Nope, no people in a while." She stepped closer to Annelise. "He said it'd be easy. Yeah, let's all rule a kingdom. Why aren't you here?"Cinderella screamed to no one. "Why aren't you here?"

"Uh, no, I'm not really a visitor,"Annelise tried to protest.

"Are you lost? This castle is so big isn't it? I was once lost when I first came for three days and had to survive on-"

Annelise cut her off." I really don't need to know. If you can just show me where the throne room is, that-"

"Ah! The throne room. What an easy place to find. Of course, of course. So clean and... clean! Ha. I love to clean. Clean, clean, clean! What about you?"

Cinderella turned around to look at her. Her hair was wild, like it hadn't been brushed in forever. Her eyes were wide, and there were dark circles under her eyes. "I don't really mind cleaning. Look, why don't you go sit down over here?" Annelise led her into a room next to them. She led Cinderella to a small bed, and made her lay down. "You need some rest, so please, sleep. I'll take care of everything else."

Cinderella protested and tried to sit back up." I don't really need to sleep. There are things to be done. Surely you couldn't take care of them. I still have to get you to the throne room. Oh, I couldn't possibly sleep at a time like this-"

Annelise took her hand and pinched the pressure points on Cinderella's neck, and she was knocked out. She glared down at her darkly. "Yes, you really do need to sleep. So sleep Cinderella, sleep as long as you like," and with that, Annelise was gone.

"Peter, Peter, where are you?" Wendy shouted, racing through the forestry. She stumbled forward, and lost her balance. A hand shoot out and caught her quickly. "Oh, Peter, thank you-"Wendy froze. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Peter spun around upon hearing a piercing scream. _It's Wendy! _He took off and flew quickly to where her scream had come from.

_Ow. Man, did that hurt. _Shira rubbed her ears and checked to see if they were still working. Wendy had retreated about five feet away. Her eyes were still wide open in shock, her mouth hung open. Shira worried that if she didn't close it soon, some bug was going to fly in. "Who, who are you?" Wendy asked.

"Yo, my name's Shira. Nice to meet you. Look, sorry for giving you such a scare, but you looked like you were going to fall, almost like my friend Kathryn-"All of the sudden and unseen force picked her up, and flung her off the island and into the near by ocean.

Wendy raced to the water's edge. "Oh my, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay. That was very random." Shira looked up at the sky, turning her expression into a confused one. _Is she watching me? Does Kathryn have some unseen force? And why the heck am I talking to Wendy? She's a cartoon character._

_ "_Wendy!" Peter's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Peter! Thank goodness you've come. This girl came out of no where. It's frightened me. But it's alright now. Oh, you'll never guess what happen. All of the sudden, she's talking to me, and the next, she's been flung into the ocean,"Wendy explained.

"Nice to meet ya, Pete. I'm Shira. Look, do you any of you guys know where we are?"Shira asked, rubbing her side, from where she had landed on it after being flung.

"Why you're in Neverland of course!" Peter shouted joyfully.

"Neverland...? Okay, Yukiko, Kathryn, Annelise, where are you guys. What jokes are you trying to play on me now?"Shira looked around, obviously expecting an answer.

_The Author _snickered to herself.

"Oh, no jokes. We're serious," Wendy said. "Are you lost?"

Shira looked around dumbfounded. _Am I really talking to Peter and Wendy, or did I fall asleep in class again? _Stepping back, she looked around her. She was in the middle of the jungle, that was pretty clear. Her stomach growled. Shira looked down at it, then patted it. Both Peter and Wendy just stared at her, a bit freaked out by her. She looked back up at them. Then she noticed something. "Hey, where are the Lost Boys?

Shira noticed both of their faces look down, so she began to wonder.

"Oh, did you say something?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah... I asked, where are the Lost Boys?" she inquired again.

Peter then began laughing. Wendy joined along. The both stood there laughing. Almost like lunatics, Shira thought. Tears welded up in there eyes, and they both collapsed to the ground. Their laughs were still going, and they were clutching their sides.

"Where... are... haha... where are the... ha-" Peter tried to catch his breath, but his laughter was too strong.

Shira felt a bit awkward. Were they hiding some joke that she didn't know of? Did they find her question so funny, or had they just simply cracked from drinking too much coconut milk on the island?

"We're very sorry, but to answer your question, we killed them. Ah, they were such a burden, always complaining, and causing trouble. Besides, with them getting kidnapped by Hook so much; it really was becoming a burden. So, in the middle of the night, Peter, he got himself a knife, silently slipped into their room, and slaughtered them. We killed them," she finished simply.

Shira was shocked. Horrified. This wasn't Disney, and this was not a dream, this was a nightmare. The Lost Boys couldn't be dead. Wendy and Peter were not murderers. She wondered if she would be able to get away if they decided they were tired of her too. She wasn't a burden though. Although, she'd always been the loud, childish one amongst her group of friends. If indeed, Peter and Wendy had killed the Lost Boys, then this was a very messed up story.

"Exactly..." a voice whispered in her ear. Shira felt a chill go down her spine.

Wendy smiled at her.

"You look worried," Peter pointed out.

"I do?" she squeaked three octaves higher. Clearing her throat, she paused. Did she dare ask the next question? Oh well, the next truth wouldn't be worse. "Where's Tinker Bell?"

Wendy huffed, and glared. Shira gulped. "That twit fairy joined Hook. Honestly, she was annoying. Peter was going to kill her, but his soft side took over him, and he told her to leave before he did kill her."

"Aw, come on Wendy. She couldn't do any harm... Besides, she's gone now, and so are the Lost Boys. There are no more things to annoy you. Just you and me. That is, unless this girl decides to stay." He pointed at Shira. "Where did you come from, and why are you here?"

She tried to control her voice, so it wouldn't come out shaky. There was a murder, and accomplice standing before. She was hungry too. "I came from Earth-" _Earth, shouldn't I give them a more specific place? would they know where Kentucky was? _"and I have absolutely no clue why I'm here."

"Does anyone know you're here?" Peter asked.

Shira gulped. "What is that supposed to mean?" she croaked. "I meant, no, well, actually I don't really know." She began backing away slowly. Her courage wasn't that high on an empty stomach. _How can I be thinking of food in a time like this? _

_"Shira..." _a voice uttered in her head. _"Don't worry, I won't have them kill you...yet. Now, if you don't stop acting like an idiot, I will fling you into the ocean again. Further this time. You must ask them for a way off this island. Once you're off, look for Yukiko. She will be in China."_

"China?" Shira looked up, confused. "Why is she there?"

"Who are you talking too?" Wendy stared at her.

The voice had seemed familiar to Shira, but she couldn't place her finger on who it was. Stepping back up to them, she asked, "Do you guys know of a way I can- Ah, never mind. I'm sorry I wasted your time. Please go about what you were doing." She began walking away towards the ocean. They still freaked her out greatly.

Wendy and Peter exchanged glances, then began to laugh, as they too walked away deeper into the forest, hand in hand. That is, until Wendy reached out and stabbed Peter in the heart, and watch him fall, dead, to the ground.

_Too bad Shira didn't get to witness that, __The Author_ thought.

The smell and the sound of ocean were right in front of her. The wind was hitting her face, and bringing salty mist against her. Except, the water did not get her wet. Stepping over a branch, her foot sank into sand. It got in her shoes, so she took them off. Another strange thing, the sand was not hot. It should have been hot from being under the sun all day. Taking off, she walked along the waters edge. The water wasn't like water either. It was like lines drawn to look like water. Like in a cartoon... Was she really in Neverland?

Up ahead, Shira saw a ship. "Ah, there it is. I'll find Tinker Bell, get some pixie dust, then fly myself to China. Where exactly is China...?" Her shoulders slumped. "Ask for directions?" For Shira, talking to herself was not knew. She had a habit of talking to inanimate objects, so talking to herself was a step up.

The ship didn't appear to be coming any closer, but she did hear a ticking sound. Looking over at the ocean, she wasn't surprised to find a giant crocodile swimming in the same direction she was going. If for the fact that it was not a giant predator that like meat, she would have taken a ride on it's back. Finally, the ship was now appearing closer. After walking five minutes, she was now 10 feet from the giant bulk of wood that rested on the water.

Pirates swarmed on deck. She could hear some shouting commands at others, but there was no sign of Hook, or Tinker Bell. She walked over and stepped into the cartoon waves. As she expected, the water did not soak through her blue jeans and cause her shoes and legs to get wet. She lifted her foot and did hear the sound of water being disturbed, and began climbing along the ship's side. The crocodile was no where in sight, but still, she climbed fast in fear of the deep waters. Stepping on the boat, after getting over the edge, everyone stopped immediately. She'd never really been embarrassed by people looking at her, but she didn't know what to make of their stares.

Would they kill her when they got the chance? It was very suspenseful on her part, but Hook's voice broke the atmosphere. "What's this? A passenger. A child too! What, have Peter and Wendy sent you as a hostage, just so they can torture me by rescuing you and causing damage to my ship?"

Shira thought for a moment about being with Wendy and Peter, and then being here now with Hook and the pirates. The moods were very different, and she had to admit... "No, actually, I find it better to be here. Peter and Wendy scared me."

Hook stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Come, come with me. I need to talk with you in private." He motioned for her to follow, then began walking towards a door, in which he proceeded to open.

Shira, although much happier with this mood, was still unsure of what was happening. Would he kill her personally down there, when there was no one to save her, or to witness her death? By the impatient look on his face, she knew she didn't really have choice, and knew that she shouldn't anger him.

She followed him down a narrow staircase, and then into a long, but low-ceilinged room. There was a table in a center, and a piano in the back. She didn't get to look much, because she was suddenly, but gently, set down in a chair. Hook pulled up one in front of her, and sat down, pouring himself a drink. He offered her a cup, but she shook her head. She was hungry, but whatever that substance was, she didn't really want to find out.

"Now, tell me"-he took a sip-" what is your name?"

"Ah... Shira. I was wondering-" she began, but was cut off by him.

"First you must answer a few questions, then I will listen to you. My first question, how are Peter and Wendy doing?" He leaned forward, and Shira leaned back. He grimaced, but continued to stare intently and gulp at his drink. He was very unHook like. Wasn't he supposed to be the villain of the story? In some way; it seemed like he, Wendy, and Peter had all switched places. At least the pirates and the crocodile had kept their parts. What had happened to this story?

"I believe they're doing fine, hopefully. I'm not so sure about the others. I ran into them earlier, when I first got here. They seemed... happy. Enough," she drummed her fingers nervously.

"And by that, what do you mean?" he inquired.

"Well, they were a little evil looking," Shira admitted.

Hook burst out laughing. He wiped away a tear quickly, and resumed his serious face once again. "Last question. What do you want?"

"I need to get off Neverland, so I'm trying to look for Tinker Bell. I heard from Peter and Wendy that she was here with you," she explained.

"Ah, so that's why. Are you looking for someone?"

Shira nodded.

"Tinker Bell!" Hook called out. A bell chimed out, and suddenly, Tinker Bell. Shocked, Shira almost fell out of her seat. "You wouldn't mind sparing a bit of pixie dust to her, would you?" Tinker Bell shook her head. She pulled up her hands above her head, took in a deep breath of air, and blew sparkling, gold dust upon Shira. Shira felt herself begin to rise. "That was quick. You must really be a child!" Hook exclaimed. He followed her, as she glided up the staircase, and opened the door for her.

Getting out on the deck, heads turned to stare. Eyes widened. Shira was pretty sure it was due to the fact that she had come out alive, and not that she was flying.

"Oh, by the way, before you go... Don't make enemies with me, alright? Stay away from this island. Next time you come, I won't be as... nice," he warned her.

"I won't. See you. Oh, and Hook..."

"Yes," he waited.

"You better stay away from Wendy and Peter. Also, you won't be seeing the Lost Boys for a while," she said.

"Why?" his expression was guarded.

"Well, you see..." she sunk back down and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened. "Well, see you." Shira took off. She followed the setting sun, because that was her best guess.

Hook stood there, not really seeing anything, but a small shape flying away. Then he fainted.

"A very merry unbirthday to me (to who). A very merry unbirthday to me (to you)," Alice began singing.

"Is it your birthday?" the Mad Hatter asked Alice.

"No," she replied. "Would you like some more tea?"

"I've had none yet, so I can't take more," he replied.

Alice filled her cup up with tea. "You mean you can't take less; it's very easy to-"

"Wait! What do you think you're doing? Stop it! You're screwing up the Mad Tea Party. Don't do this to me. It's all wrong," Yukiko bursted out into tears.

"What did I do to you?" a voice asked.

"You know exactly very well what. Alice does not serve the Mad Hatter tea. It's the other way around. And why the heck is the Mad Hatter wearing a dress?" she inquired, outraged and sad.

"He thought he looked pretty..." the voice explained.

The voice sounded like someone she knew, but Yukiko was too sad to try and figure out who it belonged to. Ever since she had entered this crazy dream, and entered this place, things had been going horribly wrong. First, a pink bunny had run past shouting, "I'm on time! I'm on Time!" The next thing that had happened, was she'd met butterfly that had been holding up a sign that had said "Don't Do Drugs, and Don't Smoke Pipes." After those traumatizing events, she had entered this tea party scene to find Alice and the Mad Hatter had switched places and now a voice was talking to her from no where.

Yukiko walked slowly up to the table. Usually she was a very happy girl, but was very shy most of the time. She was definitely not a leader, and was destined to follow. She especially like helping others, and making them happy. Her name, Yukiko, meant "snow child" or "happy child", so she believed she should be what her name meant. Although, she did get frightened often.

Upon arriving, she was greeted by four eyes. Well, Alice's and the Hatter's eyes. They both looked curiously at her. She smiled slightly, and they both shrugged.

Yukiko was still a bit mad about the sudden changes in the story. It was her favorite book, and someone had gone and screwed it up in the Disney movie. Now it was even more messed up. Was her whole life put there, just to be tortured?

"Exactly," the voice said happily.

She looked up, but didn't see anything. Where was the voice coming from? Could these other two hear it? Although, they seemed very preoccupied with their subject of treacle. She sighed. "Um, excuse me, unseen person, or living thing-"

The voice interrupted her, "I'm a human. Actually, I'm a person you know, but right now, please continue on with what you were saying."

"Can you hear my thoughts?"

There a moment of silence, or a pause. Since Yukiko could not see this person's face, she could not decide on the two options. "Yes, I can." _More like I'm the one creating your thoughts. How unfortunate to have no life of your own. No thoughts to yourself. I know all your secrets. I am your secrets. Ha ha. You have no life- Oh, must focus here on what these person is saying. _

"Oh, then I'll try not to think bad of you," she said, smiling.

_Pathetic. Stupid. _

"It's alright. Now, here me out. You must find Shira," the voice told her.

"Ah! Shira is here! Where, where?" Yukiko was exited that one of her friends was at least here in this strange world. It was terrifying alone. She would just have to find Shira, who was stupid at times, but brave, and then everything would be alright. They would both get out of the wacky dream. Come to think of it, though, why were they both having and in the same dream? It was a bit odd.

"Shira is now flying to China. You must go to China too." Then the voice disappeared.

"Flying...? What an odd way of transportation. I suppose I must find a way to get there. First thing, though, which direction was China in? This place must be huge. How would she know where to go?

She didn't realize she'd been standing at the end of the table, until a chair was pushed under her legs and she was forced to sit. "Come, come, sit," the Mad Hatter said, walking back to his chair. Alice was back in her dress, the Hatter back into his suit, although Alice did look a bit angry.

"Why not!" the Hatter shouted angrily at Alice.

"I don't think you should yell at a lady," Yukiko chimed in. Alice looked gratefully at Yukiko, and scooted her chair closer to her.

"Yes, thank you. Now, what is your name?" Alice asked her.

"I'm Yukiko. Nice to meet you."

The Mad Hatter looked a bit annoyed, but continued spreading butter on a piece of bread. After a second glance, his eyes were completely entranced by it, and he seemed to have forgotten their existence. Yukiko turned back to Alice.

"I'm Alice. Honestly, thank you for coming. He's been yelling at me this whole time, and I was getting awfully frightened. I'm really grateful you showed up. Really, all he really does is talk and talk, then get mad at me. I haven't done anything wrong. I was merely just asking questions. Then he had to go and splattered nonsense and lies at me. What? Does he take me for a fool? I was raised far better than that." She reached for a cup of tea, but a hand snapped out quickly and slapped her. "See?"

"Yes. Um.. Hatter, don't you think you should be a little kinder to her, then perhaps-"

"Perhaps what?" He interrupted. "Perhaps Time will forgive her for beating it? I will forgive her for being so rude, and who-know-who will forgive her for whatever she's done."

"You're not making any sense," Alice pointed out.

He stared at her incredulously. "Do you not hear this foolish child?" He motioned to Alice, and looked at Yukiko. "She's the one who speaks nonsense. Raised far better? Taken for a fool. If you would grow up, dear child, I would not take you for a fool. Yet, you know nothing. You're constantly pestering me with your inferior questions." He stood up abruptly, with his hands placed on the table. There were large and thin, although covered in gloves. This Mad Hatter was far unlike the one in Disney Version. He was not as mad, but more angry. More intelligent.

His face was young, around his mid twenties, with medium length brown hair that parted to the left and covered half his face. Although he was a cartoon, he was drawn well. Not at all like Disney's short little old man. It made her begin to wonder. Everything else was drawn the same. She also began to ponder what she looked like. She leaned over the table and tried to see her reflection on the plates, but could not.

Alice and the Mad Hatter had both started fighting again. Yukiko sighed. She needed to get to Shira. Would Shira know something that Yukiko did not? About this place, where they were. It was very confusing, and she was very lost. She had to ask for a way to to get to China, if anyone knew where China was in this place!

"If you do not speak! Then I might actually not go deaf!" The Hatter exclaimed.

This was turning out to be not at all like the story. It was her fault, for sitting down though. Alice would have not started talking about the Hatter if Yukiko had not been there. She supposed though, that she could not help the situation at the moment. What could she say? They were both rambling on and on about unimportant things. The whole argument itself was pretty pointless. She didn't like fights much. She was becoming sadder thinking that it was her fault.

Their voices tumbled inside her head, so Yukiko knew she had to do something. "Excuse me," she said. It wasn't loud enough and they both continued. It seemed as if the argument was getting worse. The Hatter was slathering Jam on to a piece of bread and was fiercely shoving bites into his mouth while he was still talking. Alice was being splattered in bread crumbs and jelly bits, but still managed to remark about his poor eating manners. Yukiko was not happy, so she gathered up her voice. "Enough!"

Both stopped to look at her. They had both leaned in closer with each word and were so close they looked as if they were about to kiss. Both looking back at each other, shot back abruptly. The Mad Hatter wiped crumbs off himself, and cleaned his face with a napkin, while Alice wiped the jelly bits on her off with a napkin.

"Ah, I'm very sorry..." Yukiko.

"Yes, what do you want?" the Hatter asked quickly.

"I needed to know if you knew a way I could get to China?" she checked to see their expressions. The Hatter had stiffened. His eyes frozen in place on her. Slowly, a small grin came to his face. He hastened to brush the crumbs off himself. Chuckling to himself, he started humming under his breath. Alice still looked confused.

"Where is China? What is China?" Alice asked.

The Hatter snorted. "Foolish child. It's not what? It is a place. China is a kingdom in the world that is pretty close actually. Yukiko-" she was surprised he knew her name-"I will help you get there, but first I must tell you... There are five kingdoms, and one island. Each kingdom contains certain fairy tales, or Disney movies. Do not ask me how I know this, just trust me. The kingdom you are in now, is unlabeled. Technically we would be the seventh, but since we are not a real "country", as your Earth puts it, we are not a kingdom. The first five are China, France, Greece, Agrabah, Africa, and the island is known as Neverland. These kingdoms all surround a castle, known as "Cinderella's Castle." Whoever rules that castle, rules our world. Our world is called "Disney World". Yet, just because it says Disney, does not mean you will not meet characters that are from other worlds. Be careful."

He walked over to Yukiko. Then ran to the end of the table. Grabbing a giant blue cake, he walked swiftly back to her. She stared at it. "How is that supposed to get me to China?

"One second..." he muttered, searching over the candles. After choosing one, he stuck it in one of her hands, and wrapped her other hand around the candle. She tried to remove her hands, but couldn't.

"Ah...!" Yukiko uttered in surprise.

"What, what is it?" Alice asked, walking towards them.

"My hands are stuck," she explained.

"That's normal," the Hatter said sharply. "No matter what you do, do not think of letting go. Do not think of your fingers letting go of this candle, or you will fall to your death. Only think about your destination. That only. The candle will take you there. Remember, watch out for birds," and with that, he lit the candle.

"Whaa...?" The flame began climbing down the wick towards the wax of the candle.

"Oh, and by the way, good luck with finding Shira." He tipped his top hat, and with that, the flame reached the wax.

"A very merry unbirthday... to you!"

The candle sparkled, and lifted into the sky, as the Hatter sang, smiling.

"Good-bye!" she heard Alice.

Yukiko was now being dragged through a starless sky, by a candle, in search of Shira and China. China_, _she thought.

_China, China, China..._


	3. Dragons and Mangos

Kathryn: Yaaay for me posting up more chapters, lol. I maybe shouldn't have posted it on this site... it'll probably be ripped off. I don't know if it'd be counted as a fanfiction or not. But it is a fictional story of our love to Disney. They should really have a Disney section on here, but I couldn't find just a general category.

* * *

Dragons and Mangos 

_China, China, China, Chi- Thunk! _Yukiko's eyes flew open as her feet touched solid ground. As she glanced around, she found herself in what looked to be Oriental China. There was no sign of the Mad Tea Party anywhere. Wow, she eyed the candle in her hand, that Hatter is good. Maybe this will come in handy later. She pocketed the candle and set off to find Shira.

After an hour or two, Yukiko got very tired. She felt as though she'd been all over China and she still hadn't found Shira. The sun was starting to rise, and she was hungry. I don't even like Chinese food, and I haven't found my friend yet. But then her stomach gave an extra loud grumble. The scones at the Tea Party seemed ages ago. Hunger then wore out over determination. Sighing, Yukiko stepped up to a small bakery that smelled delicious. Chinese bread wouldn't be too bad.

"One loaf of bread please, if it wouldn't be too much," she said. The tired looking man at the counter nodded and disappeared in to the back of the store. Yukiko reached into her back pocket, and got out her wallet and opened it up. Inside were her gym passport, her library card, and a picture of her favorite actor, Orlando Bloom. Yes, so she was a fan girl. Big deal. She was an "animated" (though she hadn't seen herself yet) character in Disney World. No one here would recognize…

"Hey! Hey you! Girl," someone shouted from behind her. Yukiko whirled around. Two guards were approaching her. She had seen these kinds of soldiers all around China. They were all tall and dark in heavy armor with a large serpent on the front. Yukiko had been surprised to see them all over the place. And, by the look of the people, they weren't expected. Perhaps they were new.

The two soldiers stormed up to Yukiko. "Is that a picture of Orlando Bloom?" one guard asked, pointing.

"Y-yes," Yukiko squeaked.

"Don't you know it's illegal to carry pictures of Orlando Bloom," the other hissed scathingly.

"Is this some kind of a joke" Yukiko asked, slightly confused. If it wasn't so serious a scenario, she would have laughed. The soldiers, however, did not look like laughing.

"You're under arrest, "the first guard growled. They stepped toward her, and Yukiko was too scared to move.

Suddenly the voice from before was back. "Run," it whispered urgently. Yukiko dropped her wallet and raced away, forgetting all about the bread she had ordered. One soldier stooped over to pick up her wallet. The other took off in pursuit.

The marketplace was full of people, but they didn't stop Yukiko as she tore through. "Stop her. Stop that girl," the guard behind her yelled. Surprisingly, no one did. (You see, in a Disney movie, every innocent bystander is a good guy.)

As she raced down the narrow, cobblestone streets, the voice whispered, "Turn left, down the alleyway." Yukiko lurched to the left, and sprinted down the alley. The guards ran past, missing her. Yukiko was almost to the end, when her foot caught on something small and thin. She crashed down hard to the earth, and skidded across the ground before she came to a stop.

"Owww," she groaned, sitting up and rubbing her knee. It felt like it was on fire.

"You're telling me." Yukiko leaned over to see where the voice had come from. To her surprise, a short, red, lizard-like thing stood glaring indignantly up at her. "I mean, can't a fellow walk around here without getting stepped on?"

"I'm really sorry Mr. Lizard," Yukiko said.

"Dragon. Dra-gon, not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing." He then proceeded to show her exactly what "tongue thing" he was talking about.

"I'm really, really sorry," Yukiko murmured again, "I didn't see you, and it was kind of an emergency. But all I wanted to do was find my friend and-" Then her stomach grumbled very loud. Oh no, those soldiers made me forget about the bread I wanted.

"Hungry?" the dragon asked. Yukiko nodded. "There's this great place a couple streets down that sells the best ramen ever! I'll take you." Yukiko got up, and brushed the back of her pants.

"By the way," she said, "My name's Yukiko."

"Mushu," the dragon replied, and offered a small, scaly paw. Yukiko shook it, and followed the small dragon out of the alleyway.

Yukiko couldn't help but to take in the marvels of this China. The one back home was now a more modern communist country. This was back in a China most people thought of. In front of her, Mushu continued droning on about the glory days, during the war with the Huns, and how he had assisted the great female warrior Fa Mulan win the battle. However, everywhere Yukiko looked, there were soldiers. None seemed to recognize her, but she still didn't understand why carrying a picture of an actor could be so bad.

"We're here," Mushu said grandly, waving his twiggy arms at the shabby looking restaurant before them. It was mostly deserted; only one other customer was there. But as the two got closer, the one customer started looking very familiar.

"Shira," Yukiko exclaimed joyfully, hurrying forward. Shira looked up, a spoonful of ramen hanging out of her mouth. "U-ee-o!" (Of course she means Yukiko, but she can't very well say that with a mouthful of ramen now can she?) Yukiko and Mushu jumped up onto the stools, and Mushu ordered some ramen for both of them.

"Where have you been?" Yukiko asked.

Shira swallowed her ramen, and then started her story. "Well, when I 'woke up' I found myself on this island. Turns out it was Neverland. Then I met Peter Pan and Wendy, only both were darker and Annalise-like. They murdered the Lost Boys. I also, strangely enough, got flicked into the ocean, but that's another story. Well, then I went and found Tinker Bell and met this lily-livered Captain Hook. She gave me pixie dust, and I flew here. When I landed, I thought to myself, I better go find Yukiko. I was going to, but this overpowering, delicious smell wafted under my nose. It was all like 'Shira, Shiiiiiiiiiira, come and eeeeeat me.' So then I came here. The end." To finish it, Shira took another large bite of ramen.

Yukiko and Mushu's food arrived, and Yukiko wolfed it down. She was pondering the fact that ramen meant more to Shira then she did, when Shira mumbled something.

"What?" Yukiko asked.

Shira swallowed, and then said matter-of-factly, "You're bleeding." Yukiko looked down at her knee. Her jeans were torn, and her knee was in pretty bad shape. "Oh, I fell when those soldiers were chasing me." Shira looked up in curiosity. "They said it was illegal to carry around a picture of Orlando Bloom. Weird, huh?"

Shira nodded. "Those soldiers caught me, and confiscated my High School Musical CD, because it was 'illegal.' And there are soldiers everywhere. I mean, what's going on here?"

"It's been that way ever since yesterday," Mushu declared, "when Cinderella abdicated the throne." Both girls stared at him so he continued. "Last night, a notice came from Her Majesty that she was giving the throne to some new girl. We didn't see Cinderella. One of her servants told us. But we believed him. Then, this morning, all six kingdoms are swarming with soldiers wearing the same symbol." He motioned to his chest. "Then there were the royal decrees. It started with the one that called for the removal of all rabbits."

"That's impossible," Shira exclaimed, "You can't get rid of all the rabbits." But Yukiko remembered back to the Tea Party earlier that morning. With increasing dread, she realized that while Alice and the Hatter had been present, the March Hare had not. And the pink bunny had been very anxious to get away from something.

"The worst part is; we don't even know who this new queen is," Mushu finished.

"Hmm," Shira contemplated, "She's a girl, and doesn't like Orlando Bloom, High School Musical, or rabbits. Sounds kinda familiar." Both girls sat trying to figure out who the new queen reminded them of. Finally, the author, incredibly exasperated at her friends' skills of deduction, dropped to mangos out of the sky. The mangos hit Shira and Yukiko on the head, causing a moment of realization in both.

"Annalise!" exclaimed Yukiko.

"Mangos!" exclaimed Shira.

Yukiko ignored her friend, and turned to Mushu. "It's our evil and backstabbing friend Annalise! She's the new queen!"

"If she's the new queen, we're history," Shira said, clutching her new found mango.

Suddenly, the voice from before whispered, "You have to stop Annalise in order to save Disney world and return home."

Yukiko struck her best hero stance and exclaimed, "We have to stop Annalise." She turned to Mushu. "How do we get to Cinderella's Castle?"

Mushu shrugged, "You gotta go through Greece first." He swallowed the last of his ramen. "I could show you the way."

Yukiko grabbed Shira's arm. "But…dessert…" her friend protested.

"No time. Lead the way Mushu!" With that, the trio (and the mango) headed off to Greece and the adventure of a lifetime.

The guard hurried through the labyrinthine corridors of Cinderella's Castle. A place that once radiated joy and happiness, it now gave off a sense of foreboding and darkness. Upon reaching the throne room doors, the guard gulped nervously and stepped in. The room was large and mostly bare. On one side of the room was a long line of rabbits making their way miserably to the dungeons. Their progress was being watched by the scowling girl on the throne. When she noticed him scurrying up to her, her scowl deepened.

"What do you want?" she grumbled.

"Your majesty," he bowed and murmured, tossing a small object to the Queen. She caught it and looked at it. It was a wallet. On the inside she found a gym pass, a library card, and, of course, a picture of Orlando Bloom. Snarling under her breath about overly obsessed fan girls, she removed the pass, the library card, and all of the cash, (because of course, that's what villains do.) Then, she hurled the wallet away. It hit one of the passing rabbits in the head, and knocked him over. The guard snickered.

She turned to glare at him. "Get out," she hissed. He was more than happy to oblige. The queen sat for several moments after the doors had slammed shut thinking to herself. Then she stood up and strode over to the windows. Throwing them open, she peered across the land that was now hers. Quiet, maniacal laughter formed in her throat, as she thought of how she had improved Disney world so far. "I'm on a roll," Annalise chuckled quietly, "And no one can stop me now."


	4. Falling With a Cyclops

Falling With a Cyclopes

"Going to the country, gonna eat a lot of peaches!"

"Shut up!" Yukiko smacked Shira on the back of the head. "We are not going to the country, I do not like peaches, and now my hand hurts." She sniffed and continued following Mushu, the dragon that she had previously (and accidentally) stepped on. He had treated her to ramen, and there, she ran into Shira. Now, they were all on their way to Greece.

"I wonder what kind of food Greece has," Shira pondered, walking beside her.

"I hope they have tea!" Yukiko exclaimed cheerfully.

Tall buildings passed beside them. Yukiko would have liked to have said that their shadows provided cover for them, as they made their way, but it was in the morning now, and the sun was beaming high above them. Guards up ahead turned the corner, and now had their backs to them. Mushu motioned them to silently turn right up at the corner.

Not many people were on the streets, and Yukiko wondered why. Was it because Annelise now had control of Disney world. She had always said she was going to be dictator, but how frightening it was that she actually succeeded. Yukiko was glad though, that this was not Earth. There was also the fact that this could be all a dream. Great, so now Annelise was taking control of her dreams too.

Mushu walked ahead of the two girls. The sun was high, so their cover could be blown easily. They needed to get to Greece. Although it would be easiest just to go to the center of Disney World, they needed recruitment's. People to help them. He knew there would soon be a battle.

Right know, though, things were not looking too good. Guards were all over the place, and he was traveling around with two baboons. One who liked food period and would probably betray her best friend for it, and another who had a tea complex. How these two were supposed to save Disney world, he didn't have any inkling.

Mushu motioned for them to turn right into a closed off section. This was an alley way that would lead them to a bridge. The bridge. They followed, lost in their own thoughts. _More like their own worlds. _He felt a presence with them, but choose to ignore it.

Coming up to the bridge, he heard gasps from behind them. "Ah, there," he whispered behind himself. "This is the bridge to Greece. Although Disney world is all basically one world, each of the 5 kingdoms aren't connected by land. For each kingdom you must pass over a bridge. Each kingdom then has another bridge that connects to one center island. This is where you will find Cinderella's castle. We would head there now, but first we must get others to join us. I fear there's going to be a battle soon."

"Eep! A battle. I'm not good with fighting!" Yukiko nervously played with her fingers.

"Ah, suck it up. It can't be that bad. After all, what's going to happen?" Shira lightly punched her shoulder and took a bight of the donut in her hand.

Mushu's and Yukiko's eyes widened. "Where the heck did you get a donut?" Mushu asked?

Shira looked down at the donut and shrugged. "Well, I was really hungry-"

"Ah, never mind, we must go. This is not a yearly matter. Quickly," he ushered them forward.

The door was tall, and brown. It had two handles next to each other in the center of the door, so when you pulled them; it would be like a double door entrance. Mushu went up to them. "I can't reach, so you'll have to pull," he said back to them.

"Ah, let me do this," Shira laughed, and rolled up her sleeves. She placed her hands on the door and pulled. It was slow at first, but then the door began to creak open. She continued to pull with such force that she thought the door handles might fly off.

_Or you... __The Author_ thought.

All of the sudden, the doors came flying open and Shira shrieked. She was flung from the door, as they flew open, and proceeded to land on her back. "Oof!" she cried out, as she landed on the ground. Raising her finger into the air, she said, "I'm alright. I'm alright." Then her hand dropped back down to the ground.

"Sure you are!" Yukiko sarcastically remarked, cheerfully.

"Come on," Mushu said through his teeth. _Be patient, _he reminded himself. _Still, with the noise they're making, I won't be surprised if we get stopped here in Greece._

When they crossed through the doorway, and the door shut behind them, they found themselves standing on a bridge. It had no railings on the side, so you could easily fall off. What made if scarier was the fact that there was no ground. At least, none you could see. It was like a bridge out in a void. Fog was up ahead of them. All they could see was the bridge. The void was a deep blue color, and there was an eerie chilling breeze. ( Check this website for a color idea: .gov/apod/image/0502/mimasBlue_cassini_ )

The continued onward.

"It's creepy," Yukiko said in a child like voice. She crossed her arms in front her her, and hugged her sweater tighter around herself.

"Shut!" Shira cried.

"What?" Yukiko asked.

"Look," Shira pointed over the side. They walked up and looked to where she was pointed. There , falling through the void, was her donut. Then they heard a plopping noise, and it disappeared.

"There's water down there," Mushu said.

"What how can you tell?" Yukiko asked. He had started walking, so she ran to catch up with him. "Mushu, slow down. I really don't want to fall off this bridge if there's water down there, like you say there is. " She slowed down her pace, and trailed along behind him.

"I know there's water down there, because this world is like Earth. It is made of land and water. Each kingdom, connected by bridges, is it's own island. To get from one island to the other, you must cross...?" He trailed off knowing they would fill in the blank for themselves.

"Water..." Yukiko finished blankly.

"Exactly. Here we are." They had arrived at another door that was and exact copy to the previous one. He pulled back on the hands, and the door opened swiftly. "Welcome to Greece."

(Katy, delete this note/sentence when you get this chapter, but isn't Hercules set in Rome? Not Greece. I mean, I know they're about right next to each other, but I thought Hercules. Oh, he wanted to go to Rome, didn't he? Anyway, we can always change it.)

Things were loud. Shira plugged her eyes. She wanted to close her eyes too, but unfortunately only had two hands. People were everywhere. Selling things, talking, and having a good time. They crowded the streets, and bustled about their business. She was amazed and transfixed by them all. In fact, she was so transfixed that she didn't happen to notice that Yukiko and Mushu had already left. "Guys! Wait up!" She ran, pushing must people, and caught up with them. Mushu was now on Yukiko's shoulder, because he was too small, and would eventually get stepped on if he had stayed on the ground.

Posters were everywhere of Hercules face. She had guessed that he had saved them, and had began a popular thing around this place.

The sun was hot, shinning down on them. Shira wished that she had brought sun glasses, or at least a hat.

"Where to now?" Yukiko asked.

Mushu looked around. "I honestly don't know. All I can tell you is we have to find Hercules."

Shira tried to remember things from the movie. They could possibly help her here. Right about now; it seemed his popularity wasn't new. About this time... "Guys, I think I know where he is. Come on, follow me."

She tried to find her way through the crowd, but was finding it extremely hard. "Where are we going?" Yukiko shouted out to her.

"You'll see." Shira was getting shoved by everyone, and it was painful. There, she glanced an opening in the crowd and took it. They all crowded together. "We need to get to the stadium where everyone first witnesses his face against the many headed creature. He's there right now, and my best bet is he's probably pretty depressed right now."  
They continued on. "Should we ask for directions," Mushu asked.

"No time," Shira replied. "Look, I know you guys are in shock from me finally showing some responsibility, but don't get used to it," she snapped.

"Come to think of it, this is very unlike you. Very scary," Yukiko agreed.

They walked, their pace quickening with each step, until they were running. Finally, they reached a pillar. Hercules was fighting a cyclopes. He lunged in for a punch, but was slammed back. Taking a rope, he ran around the monster's legs. The cyclopes took a step forward, but tripped over the bindings, and fell off the cliff. It reached out for something, and happened to grab Yukiko, Shira, and Mushu. Hercules eyes widened, as he watched them fall off.

"Look out!" Shira screamed. He looked behind himself and jumped out of the way of a pillar about to squish him. That's the last Shira saw, before she fell further down.

Yukiko's stomach did flips. The cyclopes appeared to have passed out from shock. They were going to die and hit the bottom. All of the sudden, a force reached out like a hand, and plucked them out of the air. There, they hung in the air. The force pulled them onto a ledge on the side of the cliff. The ledge led into a cave that was lighted. "Come on in," a familiar voice said.

Yukiko knew it couldn't be who she thought it was. Following Shira and Mushu, they all went into the cave. The roof was high and the room was vast, but there were no tunnels leading anywhere else. Only one room.

Smoke gathered in the cave room, and she began to cough.

"Ta-da! Suckers... King- I meant your wonderful fairy godmother has come to your rescue!" The smoke had begun to clear. The voice still seemed overwhelmingly familiar, but she still could not see the person.

"Did we even order one of those?" Shira asked. Mushu shrugged. Finally, the smoke was settled on the floor. Shira's mouth dropped open, and Yukiko gagged on her spit. Mushu, not knowing this person, stepped forward.

"Excuse me, sir, but why are you wearing a tutu?" he asked.

"I am the one and only, Mr. Yarbrough.! Your wonderful fairy godmother. Thanks to me, your lives are now saved. As to the matter of the tutu; it one, matches my wonderful silver and pink tennis shoes, and two, it makes me feel pretty," Mr. Yarbrough explained.

"Um... Mr. Yarbrough...?' Shira stepped up to him, and tapped him. "Are you alright? I mean, you didn't hit your head anywhere," she asked.

"Certainly not," he grinned.

(Katy, Mr. Yarbrough is going to kill us. Be prepared. Bring bullet shields. Anything, everything. You can delete this, like with my other note, when you get this e-mail.)

"He's cracked," Yukiko muttered.

"Hey, pip squeaks, I saved your sorry butts. Get a life, suck it up, and go stop Annelise," he grimaced, and played with his wand.

Accidentally dropping it, a burst of light shot out and hit Shira in the stomach. She was flung backwards in the wall. "Ow," she groaned. "Why is always be."

"Oh, sorry about that," he said, picking it back up.

"You know about Annelise?" Yukiko asked?

"What do you mean? Of course I know about Annelise. I'm your freaking fairy godmother-"

"Godfather," Yukiko corrected.

"God_mother. _I'm your fairy godmother, I have to know these things. What do you take me for, an idiot? A moron? A Shira?" He motioned to her.

"Hey!" she shouted back. "That really hurts my pride, you know?"

"I don't care. Now, instead of standing around, go save Disney world!" And with that, he disappeared. More like, they disappeared. Everything around them began to warp, and they soon found themselves standing next to Meg. She was lying on the ground, her head placed against a rock.

Phil was sitting beside her, a mournful expression on his face.

"What? She die already?" Shira bluntly asked.

He jumped up. Obviously not realizing that they were there.

"Where did you come from?" He eyed them suspiciously.

"We came from China. Now, where's Hercules?" Yukiko asked.

"He's not back yet. Went to go face Hades." He sighed, and looked down at the dead looking Meg. "Hurry up, buddy," Phil muttered under his breath.

"Phil! Meg!" Everyone turned towards the voice. Hercules came flying in fast. Leaping off Pegasus, he ran over to Meg, but it was too late.

Yukiko and Shira both turned, as he had his sad scene. When they heard Meg's voice, they turned back around. The two girls watched the yucky scene unfold.

"Uh... guys." Yukiko said. Both Meg and Hercules looked at her. "Not to ruin the moment- Oh, well forget that. To ruin this moment. I need to speak to you."

"What is it? Who are you?" Hercules asked.

"Do you know of the guards and everything that's been changing around here?" Shira asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Meg answered.

"Our friend, has taken over Cinderella's castle. With her control, all of Disney world will be changed drastically. We are looking for people, good guys, to help us fight in the final battle. As soon as you can, make your way to the castle. We will be sending others too. If you don't want Disney world to fall into an darkened land, ruled by an evil dictator, then come." Yukiko explained.

"Wait, but, I don't understand, when...?" Hercules began.

"There's nothing to understand," Mushu interrupted. Come on guys, we have a long way to go."

And with that, they walked away. "Are you sure it's alright just to leave?" Shira asked.

"Just shut up and wave," Yukiko hissed.

That's what they did. Yukiko, Shira, and Mushu all walked away waving, leaving behind them three dumbfounded people. Then out of the blue sky, now brightening, a mango fell from out of nowhere, and hit Shira on the head.


	5. Pots, Pans, and Sand

Pots, Pans, and Sand

"Are we there yet," Shira asked for the four hundred and thirty seventh time since they left Greece.

For the four hundred and thirty seventh time Yukiko answered, "We'll get there when we get there, now shut up and watch the road."

Shira tried really hard to find something in the scenery worth looking at, but all there was to look at was sand. Sand, sand, and more sand. Shira felt as though they had been trekking through the desert for ages. Right now, they were scaling a rather large sand dune. Another gust of wind blew more sand out towards the three, so they covered their faces with their arms.

Yukiko's arms stung as the sand pellets bit into them, and she glanced wearily at their small dragon guide. He strode forward, a determined look on his face. "Mushu, please, can't we take a rest. We're only fourteen, and we've been walking all day."

"Don't worry. We're almost to Agrabah." Mushu said softly, "We only have to go a little farther."

Yukiko turned around. Shira had fallen behind them, and continuously trekked forward. Yukiko had reached the top of the sand dune, but her eyes were still on her wayward friend. "Mushu… I don't think we-" Yukiko turned around and what she saw stopped the words entirely. In fact, the only thing she could say was, "…Wow!"

Shira decided that she hated the desert, and all its sand. She had accidently dropped her latest mango and she never saw it again. And now, she was hungry. She looked up at her two companions. Yukiko and Mushu had both stopped at the top of the dune staring at something. Tiredly, she marched up to meet them. "Guys, I don't think I can go on…" Shira looked up. Over the sand dune was the most amazing kingdom Shira had ever seen. Small adobe huts covered the entire valley. In the middle was a huge palace built from marble and gold. The sun setting red on the kingdom gave it an eerily beautiful setting.

"Welcome to Agrabah," said Mushu.

Though the sun had set, the people were still swarming about the lesser part of the village, selling their goods. They were too busy to give an American, an Asian-American, and a dragon any notice.

"Now, we're looking for Aladdin and Jasmine. I think they're probably in that palace, but we won't be able to get in."

"Why not?" asked Yukiko.

"Ever since the "incident" with Cinderella," Mushu hissed spitefully, glancing at two soldiers on patrol. "All the royals are being extra careful with who they let in and out."

Yukiko sighed and cursed Annalise for the umpteenth time that day. All these hardships were caused by her slightly demented friend. "What are we going to do then?"

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do," Shira appeared to next to the two of them, "We're gonna find something to eat, _then_ we're gonna worry about this issue."

Yukiko wrinkled her nose at Shira's accent, which annoyed her incredibly. "All right," she said haughtily. "What do want to eat?" Shira's eyes grew wide in excitement.

"RAMEN!" she squealed.

Yukiko groaned and walked over to the nearest vendor booth to bang her head against it. Unfortunately, she chose the pot makers booth. As she slammed her head against the wall, a large pot precariously balanced on top tumbled down. Or perhaps it was pushed by some "unseen" force. Either way, the pot fell from the top and hit Yukiko on the head. Yukiko crumpled. The last thing she heard was the scream of "YUKIKO!" from Shira and then everything became darkness.

_Yukiko was standing in a rather large room that she had never seen before. It was huge and rather ornately decorated. It was a wonderful room, but it radiated with cold beauty and darkness. The room was empty, but Yukiko saw a large staircase to one side. Slowly as if she was walking through the desert sands again, she walked over and began to climb the spiraling staircase. Halfway up she spotted a large window and hurried over, seeking some clue to where she was. When she looked out, she was astonished by what she saw. It was an aerial view of the China she'd been in just that morning. 'I must be high up' she thought._

_Looking out at the sight, she had failed to notice footsteps on the stairs. By the time she realized it, it was too late. Two guards tramped down the stairs towards her. Yukiko let out a squeak. But, strangely, they didn't seem to acknowledge her presence._

"They can't see you, Yukiko."

_Yukiko jerked her head around. There was that voice again. The one who seemed to know all. "What do you want? Where am I? Why am I here?" "_The room to the right, at the top of the staircase."

_Yukiko hurried up the rest of the staircase. She found herself in a wide corridor. The walls were covered with large pictures. On closer inspection, the portrait nearest to her was of a beautiful blonde woman. "Cinderella," Yukiko murmured in realization. She slowly pivoted to her right. She was standing before a large set of double doors carved from wood. The throne room. Yukiko reached up and pulled the door open. This room was even bigger than the first, and definitely darker. Yukiko instinctively turned to face the throne in the corner, where an all too familiar figure reclined in the chair._

_Annalise hadn't changed much, except of course that she was an animated character now. She had traded in her t-shirt, jeans and Nikes for the soldier uniform, minus the armor, and shiny black boots, which she had put up on her desk. She also wore a long black cape, in which Yukiko was immediately jealous of. She had pulled her hair back and her glasses were perched on the bridge of her nose. Her eyes held all the superiority and arrogance in the world, and all was aimed at an object in her hands. Yukiko slid around to the back of the throne to see what Annalise was pondering. She gasped when she realized what it was. _

_"She has my wallet! But how?" Then Yukiko remembered how she had dropped it in the Chinese marketplace, and how one soldier had stopped to pick it up. Then, Yukiko realized something even more sinister. The wallet was empty._

_"SHE TOOK ALL MY MONEY!" Yukiko reached over to smack Annalise over the head, but her hand passed right through Annalise's head. "Darn it!, Dumb dream sequence!" But Yukiko stopped talking because suddenly, the throne room doors swung open. Yukiko looked up; Annaliese did not. _

_A tall man with long dark hair wearing the serpent crest strode importantly into the room. When he reached the throne, he fell on one knee. "My Queen." Annalise blinked up at him, and then fidgeted a bit._

_"They're here," she hissed. _

_"Who, my lady?" _

_"Yukiko and Shira, my former minions. I don't like them; they're goodie two shoes."_

_"Why does this bother you, my lady?" The man asked. _

_"Oh, Gaston, you are so naive. You know what their kind do when they feel a government is overly tyrannical. They start..." Annelise stopped and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples, "...a rebellion. And I can't have that, can I?"_

_"N-no, my lady," Gaston stammered._

_Annalise grinned demonically. "Good. Yukiko is tall and bony, with boyishly short brown hair and brown eyes-(I am not bony! thought Yukiko)-and Shira has shoulder length blonde hair and likes food. Find them, and bring them to me...alive!"_

_"Yes, your majesty," Gaston jumped up and rushed from the room to start the search. Annalise lifted herself the throne and stood motionless in the room, the only thing moving was her hair and cape moving in the slight breeze that always accompanied people with cloaks. She looked like a statue of evil. Then Yukiko heard a funny noise. It sounded like someone who had the hiccups. She realized, as the sound got higher, colder, and louder, that Annalise was laughing. "Wow," Yukiko thought, "she can really pull off an evil tyrannical leader._

_Suddenly, Yukiko felt as though she'd been jerked off of her feet, and she realized that she was no longer in Cinderella's Castle, and Annalise was no longer beside her, but the cold laughter continued. Yukiko was alone, in a black void. As she turned however, she realized that she was not alone. The silhouette of a person was standing beside her._

"You see, you're out of time, Yukiko. You two have a warrant on yourheads. Your job is almost complete. Hurry! I'm counting on you!" _Though the mysterious figure seemed to whispering, her voice could be heard over the laughter. After the monologue, however, the figure turned and began to walk away. "Wait," Yukiko yelled, but as she ran, the figure just seemed to be farther away, until she disappeared altogether. Yukiko felt that she was drowning in darkness. Annalise's laughter had reached the pinnacle of insanity..._

Yukiko sat up in a cold sweat, Annalise's laughter echoing in her mind.

"Hey, careful! you might hurt yourself!" a woman's voice said softly. Yukiko turned and saw a young woman standing beside her. The woman was very pretty with long, thick, dark hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She smiled kindly at Yukiko.

"Where am I," Yukiko moaned groggily.

"You're in the royal palace of Agrabah," the woman answered, "and I'm Princess Jasmine."

Well, thought Yukiko, Mushu thought we'd never get here... wait, where were the others. "My friends. Where are they? I need to see them, now!" "Okay, follow me."

The palace here was much warmer than Cinderella's castle had been. Yukiko followed Jasmine until they reached the royal dining chambers. Inside, Mushu and Shira were eating (what else) ramen. Shira was relaying their story so far to a dark haired man, who was listening intently, even though Shira's mouth was full.

"Mushu, Shira!" Yukiko rushed around Jasmine. Shira looked up, and happiness filled her eyes. "Yukiko, you're okay!" "Of course I am," Yukiko snapped irritably. She turned to Mushu. "We have to go. Now. Annalise knows we're here, and she's looking for us. we have to get to our final destination or we're toast."

"Go on," the dark haired man said. "We can gather a force to help free Disneyworld." Mushu nodded.

"Thank you, Aladdin. Come on, we've got to get to France as soon as possible." And with that, the three dashed off into the desert.

Aladdin and Jasmine watched them go. "I hope they'll be alright,"sad Jasmine

"They'll be fine," Aladdin smiled. "If this Annalise is as bad as Mushu said, we'll need to start recruiting right away."


	6. Anne Frank & New Zealand

Anne Frank & New Zealand.

Shortly after dashing off into the desert, Shira had a sudden thought, and in doing so, tripped over her own feet. She flew frontwards into Yukiko, then Yukiko followed through by falling onto Mushu. All three tumbled off and down the sand dune. Sand got in their eyes and clothing. Coming to a stop at the bottom, all three sat up slowly.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" Yukiko turned to look at her.

"Sorry! I just realized that I forgot to eat dessert."

"You just thought of that just now? What gave you the idea?" She questioned Shira's sanity.

"Well," Shira started, "You know desert, and dessert are spelled almost the same, and sound alike; and we're in the desert right now, so..." Yukiko looked as if she was ready to strangle Shira. Her hands twitched forward. Mushu interrupted before she could do anything too serious. "Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Yukiko grumbled.

"Good, now we have to get going. Our final kingdom is France-"

Shira cut him off. "O! I know, I know! I know who we're going to meet. Let me say it, let my say it, oh please!"

"Fine, fine," he insisted. Yukiko sighed, annoyed.

"We're going to France, so that certainly means that we're going to go meet Anne Frank, because she was born in New Zealand," she said matter-of-factly.

Yukiko gaped, and about passed out. "You IDIOT! First, Anne Frank is dead. Second, New Zealand is no where close to France! It's all the way by Australia!"

"Well, that's what you think," Shira retorted.

Yukiko began to sob, "I give up on you!"

Mushu knew they couldn't waste anymore time. They still had to get to France quickly, find recruitment, avoid the people that were after them, and get to Cinderella's castle to stop Annelise. They didn't have much time, and this crisis was going to cost them greatly. He walked over to Yukiko, and patted her on the back comfortingly, then handed Shira a map.

"Oh," Shira said, looking at it. "So Yukiko was right. Wow, you really are smart." Shira smacked Yukiko on the back then stood up.

Yukiko looked up, then began bawling again. "Come on, come on," Mushu said. He nudged her. "We must get going. _Quickly, _the enemy is on our tail. If we do not move now, we will never reach France in time."

"Alright," she said, and dried her face. "Let's go." Yukiko stood up and began to walk. Mushu led the way towards the opposite direction of the sun.

After walking about thirty minutes, Shira began to complain, "Isn't there any other way to get there?" I'm tired, and my feet hurt!"

"Do you know if we're going the right way?" Yukiko asked, ignoring Shira.

Mushu looked up at her, "I'm positive. Just a little bit more."

"How much is a little?" Yukiko inquired.

He winced, and quickened his pace, trying to avoid the question. Yukiko followed, and quickened hers as well. Shira, groaning, followed in pursuit. Mushu tried to avoid Yukiko's burning glare in the back of his head. He knew they both would not like the answer he would have to give them. He also knew that with Yukiko's stubbornness this would not be the last of the conversation. If she were to ask, he would be forced to tell the truth. Only because lying would do no good.

"Mushu..." Yukiko began.

"A day," he snapped quickly, then winced and covered his ears.

Yukiko's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she collapsed. Shira stopped munching on the bag of chips she had suddenly produced, and said with a mouthful, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say again?" She looked down to stare at Yukiko. Pointing down, she asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Mushu slapped his forehead with his hand. _Now we'll never get there, _he thought. _Yukiko's down, Shira's an idiot, and this blinding sun isn't doing much good either. _Realizing they were doomed, at least for now, he plumped his bottom down onto the sand, and sighed. "I give for now. I'm thirsty; it's hot, Shira's of no help, and neither is Yukiko for that matter."

"Complainers never get anywhere Mushu. Now, I thought you weren't at all like this," a voice said. it seemed to come from all around them.

Shira, who had sat down for a while, jumped quickly up again. "It's that voice!" She shouted. "Who are you? I demand you show yourself."

The voice chuckled. "Oh, I would, but that would ruin my fun. I'll tell you what, I'll help you out. From now on though, no complaining! You aren't getting anywhere at this rate, faster, move it. Walk for about one mile, then help will be there. Oh, and I'll even wake Yukiko up for you."

Suddenly Yukiko shot up. "Darn it! That's twice I've passed out now. Huh...? Where are we?"

"We're in the middle of the desert," Mushu said bluntly. "Come on, we'll do as the voice said."

"What if it's a trap?" Shira asked. (Notice, one of the first sensible things she's ever asked.)

"Then it's a trap. I'd rather be captured, than die out here in the desert. Plus, for some reason I don't think it's a trap." He began to walk away.

They traveled another ten minutes, then came to another sand dune. As they traveled to the top, all three gasped at what sat before them. Sitting there, in the scorching heat, waving a fan, was Mr. Yarbrough, the fairy godmother.

"Ah! My little duckies. You've made it. I suddenly received word you all were in trouble and was told where to come. I rushed here immediately, but man, what took you guys so long?"

"Oh; it's you," Yukiko said, disappointed. She looked up to the sky. "Is this what you call _help_?" she asked.

"Oh, don't worry. Your fairy godmother is here to help you. I'll always come when you call. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Mushu stepped forward. "Sir, Madam, er... Mr. Yarbrough. May I call you that?" Mushu was a bit at unease with the sight of the man in a tutu. He had met him before, but the second time was even stranger.

"Certainly," Mr. Yarbrough replied.

"You see," Mushu began, "we must get to France quickly, but I'm afraid on foot it'll now take us till tomorrow. We don't have that kind of time."

"Ah... France. Montesquieu. Now, who are you looking for?"

Before Shira could say anything, Yukiko's hand was over her mouth. "We're looking for the Beast and Bell (Is it Bell, or Belle?)," Yukiko told him.

"Well, then I believe that's easy enough. Give me a moment. Um... does anyone have a map?"

Shira handed him the one Mushu had given her.

"Thank you," he replied. "Now, I may begin."

He took his wand from his back pocket and began beating the map to crumples with it. Shira, Yukiko, and Mushu all stared in horror at his maniac spell casting. Suddenly the map began to grow. Its sides expanded and stretched outwards. The map moved towards them, but they were too shocked to move. Mr. Yarbrough waved to them. "Good-bye. Have a _nice _trip." The map had grown so large, that it was now towering before them. And, luckily, was blocking the sun's heat. Mr. Yarbrough disappeared in a puff of smoke. The map lurched forward, and sucked all three up into it.

The map, now it a separate dimension, took a shortcut, and cut across Disney World. What would have taken a day, had now just occurred in all of 3.3275968493291849382 seconds. To be precise.

All three, crammed together, felt themselves lurch to a stop. Suddenly, all were falling through the air, as the map had released them.

Shouts from them were swallowed by the space, and while falling, Yukiko noticed that it was getting rather cold. She opened her eyes just in time to feel herself flat face in a foot of snow. The cold stung her face and the wetness soak through her clothes. She stood up and looked at her fallen comrades.

Shira was on her back, with a flower in her hand, and her tongue hanging out. Yukiko walked over to her, and kicked her in the side. Shira shrieked. Mushu brushed himself off and looked at his surroundings. They were beside a large, dark castle. Small voices came from the distance, and Shira could swear she heard someone singing. She also questioned her sanity. After all, she's just been dropped from the sky like a dead weight. At the moment, consequently, Yukiko had just been thinking back on their adventures, and at how much Shira was a dead weight to them.

Mushu glanced at Yukiko, then held still for a moment. Shira had gotten up and dropped the flower. No one had asked how she had gotten the flower in the first place. He cleared his throat, "Do you hear singing," he asked.

"Oh, so I'm not the only one," Shira said cheerfully.

"No, you're not the only one, so shut up for now and let me listen," Yukiko snapped.

Far in the distance they could hear a woman giggle then begin singing again.

Shira shrugged, "Hey, pretty voice. Let her sing."

"Ugh," Yukiko said. Then snickered, "What if it's a man?"

Shira contemplated this a moment, then finally came to a conclusion. "Then that would be weird."

Mushu coughed, trying to conceal his small chuckle. "We better get moving towards that voice if we're ever to find Bell/Belle."

They began following him, which they seemed to be doing a lot of. No one had ever thought to question Mushu on how he happen to know Disney World like the back of his hand. They just went along with him. Guessing he was right.

They came to a corner near the castle's wall, and rounded it. There, hiding behind a tree, and playing with the birds, was Bell/Belle. The Beast was jumping around confusedly.

_How quaint, _Yukiko though. Slightly sarcastic. _They're playing with the birds._

Bell/Belle, in the middle of her singing, noticed them and stopped. Beast looked over and quickly moved to her side, putting up his guard.

"Yes," he growled?

Shira stepped behind Yukiko, and Yukiko shoved Mushu forward. Mushu looked back at them and rolled his eyes.

"We need your help. Cinderella's castle has been taken over."

"Yes, we heard," Bell/Belle stepped forward. "How terrible. The beast and I were just contemplating what we should do."

_By singing? _Yukiko thought.

"Their friend," he motioned to Yukiko and Shira, "has betrayed them and taken over Cinderella's castle. Creating a rule over all of Disney World. We don't exactly know how, but we are recruiting reinforcements. We've traveled through the kingdoms, and spread information-" He stopped, suddenly forgetting something. "Oh! We've forgotten to go to Africa."

"Don't worry," Bell/Belle reassured him. "We'll give news to Africa, and we'll be there. Right beast?"

He grunted in reply. When she gave him a scornful look though, he nodded to Mushu.

"Thank you," Mushu said. "Now, I'm afraid we can't stay long. Annelise is after these two. If we were to stay here, there'd be trouble for you two. Good-bye."

"Good-bye, best of luck!" Bell/Belle said, waving.

They began walking away, after five minutes Shira began complaining some more. "Ah, but I'm so tired!"

Suddenly a mango fell from the sky and hit her upside the head. Mushu sighed and continued on with Yukiko. Shira regained consciousness a minute later, to find that Yukiko and Mushu had still continued on. She ran to catch up with them. "Hey guys! Wait up! Hey, ow! That's not, ow, fair~!"

Bell/Belle leaned over to the beast. She could still here their yelling from far away. "They're certainly lively, aren't they?"

He grunted in reply.


	7. The Battle

Kathryn: So... this is the last chapter. Hope it was alright for our pathetic younger writer selves. I do plan on going back and editing it, so if you're completely confused about something it's probably 'cause I didn't check spelling or grammar, or even read through it. I don't really have the time at the moment.

But here, for you, is the final chapter.

* * *

The Battle

The sun grazed the horizon, and rose above the Earth. Voices lifted, filling the silence. Their melody drifted around. People raised their heads to listen. "Nants ingonyama bagithi baba. Sithi unhmm ingonyama." (Translation: There comes a lion. Oh yes, it's a lion.) Suddenly, a single and off pitch voice sang above all the rest. "Whaaaat's on the menu? It could be ceviche, it's stinky-ooh, it's Pumbaaaah..."

Yukiko's and Mushu's angry voices snapped at Timon together, "Shut up!"

Yukiko flung her shoe at Timon, hitting him upside the head. A mango fell from the sky and hit Shira on the head, waking her up from her slumber.

"Ow," Timon muttered, rubbing his head.

Shira rolled, groaning. "I don't wanna wake up~"

Yukiko leaned over, "Come on, we have to. The big battle is today. Everyone's already getting ready and prepared."

Pumbaa walked over to them and stretched himself out. "Did you all have a good rest?"

Yukiko nodded. "We're sorry we haven't been much help, is there anything you need."

"No, no, no. You've done a lot. You helped us by informing everyone about the take over. Without you, most of us would have been unprepared. Besides, it must of taken you a lot of energy and time. We're more than happy to help," he reassured her.

"I'm hungry." Shira had finally decided she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, so she got up to join Yukiko. Everyone around them were busily preparing weapons and armor. Phil was going over battle plans with the soldiers. Making sure they each knew what they were doing. Yukiko's stomach grumbled.

Turning, she saw Mushu talking with Mulan. She was in her armor, and was looking at him with a serious face. Nodding every once in a while. Yukiko glanced back to see Pumbaa walking off with Shira to get food. They were both happily chatting away. _Most likely about food, _she thought. _I should get something to eat too, but I have to go over the battle plans with Phil._

She stood there, pondering what to do. Her thoughts were running so freely, that she almost jumped out of her skin when Genie tapped her on the shoulder.

"You know Al, I'm getting really -" Genie turns to see Yukiko "I don't think you're him."

"OF COURSE NOT!" Yukiko shouts, pouting.

"Sorry. I'm telling you, nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi! Where you from? What's your name? Oh, say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that, or I'm getting bigger. Look at me from the side. Do I look different to you?"

"What?" Yukiko started backing up, away from Genie. "I... uh... I've got to go get something to eat. Be back."

"Goodbye, now. Goodbye. Goodbye, thank you. Goodbye."

Yukiko shot off. _That was weird. Man! Why'd he think I was Aladdin._

Genie glanced at the young girl who had just run away. _She was a weird kid, wasn't she?_

Shira looked up from her tray crammed with food. Crumbs lined her lips and fell from her mouth. She had glanced up to find Yukiko barge in her, her face red. Shira swallowed, almost chocking, then took a sip of orange juice. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ugh! The nerve of him..." Yukiko began muttering more words that Shira couldn't make out to herself.

"Did someone mistake you for a boy?" she asked.

"Yes," Yukiko pouted. "Wait, how did you guess?"

"Lumiere just told me," Shira pointed to the candlestick that was laughing and bouncing away.

Yukiko's eyes widened, then her face became even more red. _Wow, it looks like her head's about to blow off, _Shira thought.

_"_He SAW the whole thing?_"_ She took off. "That's right! You better run for your life!"

Shira shrugged, and finished her breakfast. She walked up and stuffed a few muffins in her pockets for later. She knew she would need them. Her insides pounded and worked quickly. She didn't want her brain to acknowledge the fact that she was about to go into a big battle, but apparently her body already knew. Walking out into the morning sun, she looked about her. Feeling out of place. Pumbaa had set off with Timon. Hercules and Meg were talking, along with Mushu and Mulan. Shira sighed, and walked over to the shade of a tree.

Sitting down, she felt a presence approaching, and looked up. Phil had come up to her with Aladdin. Aladdin gave her a big smile, offering her a hand up. Shira took it and stood up. Phil glanced around them. "Aladdin here, and I, need to go over the plans with you and Yukiko. Do you know where she is?"

Shira shook her head, then looked around. "Last time I saw her she was chasing after Lumiere. Knowing her, she'll probably be pouting somewhere."

"Why?" Aladdin asked.

"Oh, Genie mistook her for you."

He cringed. "I'll... go talk to Genie. If I pass her I'll tell her to come find you guys." He began walking away, muttering Genie's name disappointingly.

Phil laid the plans out of the ground, and motioned for her to sit. About five minutes later Yukiko showed up. She seemed to be in better spirits.

"Alright, Annelise has guards set out guarding every entrance, as well as some on the top of the castles, and in the area surrounding the castle. She's also got villains placed all throughout the inside the castle. However, we've got two scouts, Chip and Dale, pinpointing the exact positions of the guards at this moment. Others have almost completed the tunnel that runs underground and to a secret under passage through the dungeons in the castle.

"The rebels, or us, have all been separated into the five different groups. The first group, or the Air Group, will take care of the look outs, so they can not see us moving in. The second group to attack, after the first has completed their mission, are known as the Grounds. They will spread out covering the perimeter, and attack the soldiers guarding the gate. Once their through the defense, the group Back Ups will move in, and will seize the the castle exits. Allowing no one to leave, and only a few to enter."

He looked up to see if we were all following him so far. Shira raised her hand, and cleared her throat. "So... where do Yukiko and I fit into all of this? We can't fly, so I know the Air Group is out for us."

"I'll get to that in a second. The fourth group is called the Keys. They will enter from the tunnels and release prisoners. The Grounds and the Back Ups will already be taking care of the villains, which should hopefully give the Keys an easier chance of freeing the people. You two, will be our final group. You will be the Finders. Your mission is the most important of them all.

"You will enter through the tunnels with the Keys, but head off on your own after the Keys head to the dungeons. You must find Annelise and stop her. When you have completed capturing her, you will signal our victory with this."

Phil pulled a curved, smooth piece. It looked as if it was a claw to a giant predator. One side was smaller and the other was larger. The whole thing was hollow. The larger side had large plug in it, and there was a strap connected to it. "This," he began, "is a powder horn. Blow it, and we will come. Yukiko, please take this."

Yukiko nodded, taking it gently, then pulling it over her shoulder.

He stood up, as Aladdin walked up. Yukiko and Shira followed his actions. "Well," he said, facing back to them; "it's time for us to get going."

Lumiere came hopping up to Phil. Yukiko glared at him, but said nothing. "Sir-" he was cut off by Phil.

Phil pointed with his thumb back to Yukiko, "I'm not in charge, they are. I just came up with the battle plan."

Shira's eyes widened. Yukiko looked at Shira, and they exchanged glances. "We're not..." she trailed off.

"We're not in charge. Phil, we'd like it better if you were to run things."

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Very well. Yes, Lumiere? What is it?"

"They Air Group has completed their mission. The Back Ups are marching as we speak."

"Already?" he asked in disbelief. "Man, time passes quickly. Come, Yukiko and Shira, we need to move quickly if we're this far already."

"Grr... they've taken my look outs down. Why can't I just have power for a bit longer?" Annelise looked up, as if expecting a figure to be above her.

A voice filled the room. "In Disney World, the bad guys always lose. That's just the way things are here. Unlike the real world."

"Well, if things are like this," Annelise grumbled, "then I want to go back to my world."

"You can't. The story has to finish. Trust me, the portal will come when every thing's back to the way it should be."

Annelise sighed. "Can't people just deal with a bit of change?"

The voice laughed. "So very stubborn, aren't you? Of course, I wouldn't have expected anything different from you."

"Isn't there any way you can stop them from defeating me?" Annelise questioned the voice.

"No, even I don't have that power. I can only work with what I've got. There are rules in every world that we enter. In this world, the rule is there's always happy endings, and the good guys always win."

"Well, what if I'm not happy? Then that would be breaking the law, wouldn't it? And these good guys are bad guys to me. Doesn't that break both rules? See, these rules have flaws."

The voice was silent for a while, then spoke. "No... it's not like that. For one thing, there's the difference in a "bad guy" and a "good guy". A bad guy is someone who would do anything, even causing pain, just to get power or what they want. A hero wouldn't do that. They would work their way fairly to deserve. So... in a since, you would still be a bad guy."

Annelise glared, but was silent. "Since when did you get smart? This is new..." she muttered to herself.

"Oh, I never got smart. I'm just saying what this piece of paper has written on it."

"Well, it's time," Yukiko said. They were already in the castle, and were moving down a dark hallway. The Grounds had gotten through barely, but had managed. Yukiko was surprised at how they had even gotten this far. Annelise was surely planning something deeper. Her defenses were weak, which proved that she herself thought she was capable of taking care of them by herself, or that she had another trick up her sleeve. Whatever it was, they had to be prepared. Whatever it was, they wouldn't see it coming.

Shira tripped in the darkness and felt a chill come up her. She was cold, and hated being in the dark, but hadn't brought any form of light with her. She could hear Yukiko's steps in front of her. They were both holding onto a rope together, so they wouldn't get lost in the darkness. Shira thought it was possible even with the rope. Knowing her. She let her hand graze against the cold stone. Every once in a while she would get panic when she felt something pass underneath her hand.

A sound peeled off before her, and she jumped. "It was just me, just me," Yukiko reassured her. "I accidently kicked a pebble. Shira sighed, nervously, and they continued on.

Yukiko put her hand out in front of her and felt a door. She had come close to slamming into it. Shira collided with her, stepping on the back of Yukiko's heels, and causing Yukiko to mutter an insult under her breath. "Why did we stop?" Shira asked to the darkness.

"Because... there is a wall in front of us. To be more precise, there is a door," Yukiko replied, gritting her teeth.

"Is it unlocked?" Shira asked.

"I haven't found that out yet." Yukiko ran her hand along the door, until she came to the knob. It was worn, and was hard to turn, but eventually the door came open. They entered another room.

This one was vast, and the ceiling was tall. They heard a small laugh, and turned slowly to their right. There, in a tall chair, sat their friend Annelise. She was laughing to herself, slowly shaking her head.

"You made it. Welcome, I guess. Of course, you won't be here for very long," Annelise informed them.

Suddenly a mango fell from the ceiling and landed in between Annelise and Shira and Yukiko.

Shira looked down. "What's that doing there?"

"Hello friends. Isn't it great that we've all come together?" The voice said?

"No," all three of the people below answered.

"Oh, well, that's not fun at all," the voice sounded disappointed.

"Who are you, and why do you sound so familiar?" Yukiko asked. "Wait, does Annelise know?"

"Yes," Annelise replied for herself. "I do know, but why would I bother telling you?"

Shira leaned over to Yukiko, "She's got a point there."

"Oh shut up," Yukiko said, waving her had at Shira, as some gesture of get away, or be quiet.

Annelise grinned. "Do you want me to finish you off now, or later."

Shira gulped.

"Annelise..." the voice grumbled. "You of all people should know that we don't have a later."

"I know, I know. I just wanted to see their reactions. I love the look on the people's faces when they're in fear... or pain."

"Wait," Yukiko interrupted. "The voice is the boss of you, Annelise?"

"No," both the voice and Annelise snapped abruptly to Yukiko.

"Can we just get on with the battle," Shira said. "I'm already nervous now."

"Very well," the voice said. "And now, I take my leave. Good luck."

Annelise stood up, and walked down the steps to the same level that the others were on. She flicked her hand, and suddenly all the metal objects rose above the ground. She pointed her finger and they flew at Shira and Yukiko. Both dodged. The next round of objects flew at Shira. Shira froze, unable to control her body. "Don't just stand there!" Yukiko shouted.

Yukiko flung herself at Shira, knocking her out of the way. A metal spear passed by Yukiko, and caught onto her shirt. She was thrown backwards, and pinned to a wall. She dodged most of the other metal objects flying at her, but a few hit her. Annelise raised a knife, and walked forward. "Did you honestly think you could beat me?" The knife began to move closer, and Yukiko struggled to get free.

"As they say in the movies, _prepare to die," _Annelise said.

"No!" Shira screamed.

She had to do something. Feeling in her pockets she gasped. "Annelise!" Annelise froze from what she was doing.

"What? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" She turned toward Shira, who had her hand in her pocket.

"Eat muffins!" Shira shouted.

"Whaa...?" Annelise eye's widened, as she tried to step back, but it was too late. The muffins flew through the air and collided into her face. Annelise was thrown backwards off her feet. The control on the metal objects were released, and Yukiko was free. She ripped the spear from the wall, and pinned Annelise to the ground with it.

"It's over," Yukiko said. "We win."

Annelise didn't say anything. Suddenly everyone burst in, charging. When they realized it was over, they all cheered. The couples kissed, and Yukiko about threw up. Cinderella's prince came home, and returned to the thrown as the rightful ruler. All was well.

Genie, Aladdin, and Jasmine all cheered.

Shira and Yukiko high-fived each over.

"We did great," Yukiko said.

"I'm still hungry," Shira complained. "And those were my last muffins."

"Who knew Annelise could be brought down by muffins." Yukiko smiled.

Suddenly a mango fell from the sky and smashed Annelise, and Yukiko, and Shira in the head.

**_The End_**


End file.
